It always comes back to get you
by Sibyll Trelawney
Summary: There's a new teacher and she's caught the eye of every male at Hogwarts. But she's caught the attention of McGonagall, why? What is the secret? And why could it harm McGonagall's reputation?
1. chapter 1

Summary: There's a new teacher at Hogwarts. She's caught the eye of many boys. And caused Professor McGonagall to colapse at her presence. what's her story?  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all the characters except for Calypso, and her family in Australia.  
  
Hogwarts was filled with laughter and girlish screams as all the old students poured into the large halls and chambers. The first day back always had a sort of a sweet innocence about it. Minerva McGonagall stood in her chambers preparing herself for her annual task of taking the first years into the great hall to be sorted. After the first three years it had become a fairly boring job, but hey, who's complaining. She suddenly remembered the staff meeting that had started ten minutes earlier and quickly shifted into the form of a cat. With the speed of jet she made her way to the staff room, hoping against hopes that she wouldn't miss it. She shifted back into herself and walked through the door. "Look who decided to grace us with her presence."  
  
"Can it Severus. Are you feeling alright Minerva?" Dumbledore turned his attention to the attraction that had walked through the door.  
  
"Perfectly, the meeting just slipped my mind." She sat down in her armchair and smiled. "Well, don't let my late entrance stop the whole shebang." Dumbledore nodded and continued with what he was saying.  
  
"The new professor should be here at any moment. She's a young one this time. I thought we should get some youth into the system. Aged at," Dumbledore stopped and looked at his notes. "24, I believe. She's coming here from one of our sister schools in Australia." Every professor seemed to have absolutely no objection. McGonagall looked over all the familiar faces that she hadn't seen since their last year teaching together.  
  
"She's arrived Albus." Everyone's attention turned to Trelawney who was levitating in a meditation sort of way. "Just thought you should know."  
  
"Got it from one of your visions Cybil?" Snape mocked.  
  
"Actually, no. I can see her out the window asking for directions." Minerva listened carefully. She could hear it. The girl sounded nice enough. Then she appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Traffic in London is hideous." She smiled at everyone in the room. She seemed like she would do well in her work at Hogwarts. Everyone stood as she entered to welcome her. She seemed so familiar to McGonagall, but she just couldn't place it. Dumbledore spoke up,  
  
"Everyone, this is the new Mythology teacher. Calypso West." McGonagall's cat-like eyes flashed as she heard the name. It couldn't be the same Calypso West. She was suddenly feeling Very light headed. The last thing she saw was the confusion in the faces of her friends and colleagues. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any character actually mentioned in the Harry Potter books.  
  
McGonagall slowly opened her eyes, and found her self in her chamber. She shifted on the large bed and sat up slowly, letting the events of the morning flood back to her. Calypso was there. Why hadn't she been notified that she would be turning up back in England? She would have to send and overseas owl to the West's and see what was happening. They had promised her that Calypso would not return. "Feeling better are we?" McGonagall turned to the door of her bedroom.  
  
"Really, I'm fine Albus. There is absolutely no need to be looking after me." She sighed as he walked in, followed by a floating tray of fruits.  
  
"You collapsed in the teachers lounge Minerva. What's wrong? You wouldn't collapse for no reason."  
  
"Well I did, and that's all there is to it." Minerva turned away from him. "Oh, I have to get up. The first years have to be taken care of."  
  
"It's all been done Minerva." She stared at him dumbfounded. "Hagrid took care of it."  
  
"Hagrid! But I've been doing it for years its tradition." Then there came a knock at the door of her chambers. Albus stood up and walked out of her bedroom to answer it. Minerva pricked up her ears and used her cat skills to listen to the conversation.  
  
"I came to see if the professor is alright, sir." A young voice floated around the room, filled with fear and concern. "She's fine Mr Potter. I believe you should run of to class. What do you have now?" "I have Mythology with Professor West." Albus held out his hand and a single sheet of paper appeared. "A not for your lateness. Run along." "Thankyou" Harry called back as he ran.  
  
Mythology, Minerva thought to herself, The girl obviously was well brought up. It took a lot of skill to teach that subject. She stood up and walked over to the window. The sun was up high in the sky now, Madame Hooch had started her flying classes. She smiled as she saw a few of the first years attempting to fly their brooms. It had been along time since she had used her broomstick, a very long time. She didn't know why, but she stopped using it all together after that one night.  
  
Note: Next chapter is a flashback. So I hope nobody gets too confused. Just in case you do I'll say it's a flashback at the start or something. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own The West family and Calypso. No one else okay!  
  
The night air was cool as it blew through Minerva's long hair. She was glad it wasn't too windy, she didn't want to loose the reason she was up in the dark so late at night. She looked back at the dimming lights of London and hoped she was doing the right thing. Ahead of her lay a long journey. She was originally going to travel a quicker way. But she need the time, the special time, the last time she would see her daughter in a long time. She smiled as the baby slept. She had made sure the baby wouldn't fall by attaching her securely to her waist.  
  
After a few hours had passed, Sydney was finally coming into view. Then all she had to do was go to the shop near the bridge and she'd be at the Scratched Pipe. One of the most known pubs for witches and wizards in Australia.  
  
"You'll be okay sweetheart. I know you will. You'll be living with Jack and Elizabeth West. I went to Hogwarts with Elizabeth and she's really nice. You'll have a brother and sister to grow up with too. Always remember that this is to protect you."  
  
They arrived safely at the pub. Minerva spotted Elizabeth straight away. Her hair was long and red, she was as Irish as ever anyone could be. She was James Potters Aunt, and the trustworthiest woman in the world. Minerva could tell her anything and know it was only between them. That is why on that night she was the only person to meet with Minerva. Nobody else.  
  
"Thankyou for accepting her Elizabeth." Minerva sat down and held her daughter close.  
  
"It's fine. Didn't I say I would always be willing to help you out in anyway I could." She smiled at the baby and Minerva handed her over. "She'll be okay. Do you want to stay for a drink?"  
  
"No, I have to get straight back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah yes. I hope that nephew of mine isn't any trouble."  
  
"He's been quite the gentlemen lately since the new girl arrived. I believe her name is Lilly. Next time you speak to him you should ask about her."  
  
"Will do. Bye love."  
  
"Bye." She bent down to her baby daughter and kissed her cheek. "I will always love you Calypso. Always." 


	4. chapter 4

The new Mythology classroom was at least three times bigger than the old one. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but let their mouths drop open as the entered. The room was at least half the size of The Great Hall. No classroom was that big! The desks were large enough to seat the three of them and were placed in a circle facing into the middle. The Gryffindors were taking Mythology with Hufflepuff this year. Which they were glad of, they simply had too many classes with Malfoy and his lot. Ron looked around the room and then, she walked in. Ron's mouth once again fell open. She was gorgeous. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and he too gaped at her. Those eyes, those legs, she was pure 100% woman. And drop dead gorgeous. The woman walked up to the front of the classroom and waved her wand at the board.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Her strange accent shocked the class. "I'm Professor West, but if you promise not to tell anyone you can call me Calypso. Mainly because I was adopted and I don't like the thought using a name that's not mine. Now, as this is the first day back and my first day here lets get to know each other. We'll go around the room say our names and a few quick points about ourselves. I'll start." She sat down at the desk and relaxed into her chair. "My name is Calypso Esperanza West, I'm twenty seven years of age and haven't been outside Australia until last month." She pointed to the right of her. "Okay going around the circle."  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, I am the new beater for Gryffindor and I am very good at flying cars." Everyone cheered. They had all heard about the car fiasco four years previous and loved it.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, I live with the most annoying aunt and uncle you'd ever want to meet and according to Professor McGonagall I'm the only student to be told I was going to die three years in a row by Professor Trelawney." As he finished Harry brushed his fringe out of his eyes. His scar was shown slightly and then quickly covered up again.  
  
"Who, hold the phones." Calypso suddenly stated. This line caught everyone's attention. "That's one bugger of a scar Harry, how'd that happen."  
  
"You mean, you don't know who Harry Potter is?" One of the new Hufflepuffs asked.  
  
"No, should I?" There were whispers all around the room now. Out of all the people in the world their Mythology teacher had no idea who Harry Potter is.  
  
"Do you know, Lord Voldermort?" Harry asked  
  
"Know him!" Calypso found this funny. "Of course I know him. Lord Voldermort is my cousin." A hushed silence fell over the room. "Well not technically, like I said, I'm adopted. He wasn't all that bad when we were kids. Aunt Bella said he would become something when he was older, never to know what that something would be." Still no one spoke the shock was enough to stop them from talking for the rest of their lives, or at least the day. "I'm guessing you're the kid that got rid of him." Calypso turned back to Harry and smiled. She didn't seem to realise how shocked the whole class was. "Sorry I bet everyone in England would know you better here. Well, shall we continue. I believe you were next." She pointed to Hermoine.  
  
"Right well, I'm Hermoine Granger. I'm the only witch in my family and I'm the top the class for every subject." The lesson continued without a hitch. 


End file.
